hxrfpersonalfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandbox
Feel free to edit!!! World Cup qualifiers In S. America (will edit later) Predictions for WC Qual 2018 UEFA Group A 25 March 2017 * SWE 2-0 BLR * BUL 1-2 NET * LUX 0-3 FRA 9 June 2017 * BLR 1-0 BUL * NET 2-0 LUX * SWE 1-1 FRA 31 August 2017 * BUL 1-3 SWE * FRA 0-0 NET * LUX 1-2 BLR 3 September 2017 * BLR 2-2 SWE * NET 3-1 BUL * FRA 5-0 LUX 7 October 2017 * SWE 3-0 LUX * BLR 0-1 NET * BUL 1-3 FRA 10 October 2017 * FRA 3-0 BLR * LUX 2-2 BUL * NET 2-0 SWE Table: # France - 24 || 22-4 (+18) # Netherlands - 23 || 18-6 (+12) # Sweden - 18 || 17-9 (+8) # Belarus - 9 || 7-14 (-7) # Bulgaria - 7 || 12-24 (-12) # Luxembourg - 2 || 9-25 (-16) ---- Group B 25 March 2017 *AND 0-2 FAR *SUI 4-0 LTV *POR 2-1 HUN 9 June 2017 *AND 1-3 HUN *FAR 0-2 SUI *LTV 1-3 POR '31 August 2017 *HUN 3-0 LTV *POR 4-1 FAR *SUI 3-0 AND 3 September 2017 *FAR 2-1 AND *HUN 2-3 POR *LTV 1-3 SUI 7 October 2017 *FAR 1-1 LTV *AND 0-6 POR *SUI 2-2 HUN 10 October 2017 *HUN 3-1 FAR *LTV 2-1 AND *POR 1-0 SUI Table: # Portugal - 27 || 35-8 (+27) # Switzerland - 25 || 23-7 (+16) # Hungary - 17 || 22-14 (+8) # Faroe Islands - 11 || 9-19 (-10) # Latvia - 7 || 7-23 (-16) # Andorra - 0 || 3-31 (-28) ---- Group C 26 March 2017 * AZE 1-3 GER * SMR 0-4 CZE * NIR 2-2 NOR 10 June 2017 * GER 7-0 SMR * AZE 2-1 NIR * NOR 2-1 CZE 1 September 2017 * CZE 2-4 GER * NOR 2-0 AZE * SMR 1-6 NIR 4 September 2017 * AZE 4-0 SMR * GER 3-0 NOR * NIR 2-2 CZE 5 October 2017 * AZE 1-3 CZE * NIR 1-1 GER * SMR 0-3 NOR 8 October 2017 * CZE 5-0 SMR * GER 2-0 AZE * NOR 1-3 NIR Table: # Germany - 28 || 36-4 (+32) # N. Ireland -16 || 23-11 (+8) # Czech Republic - 15 || 19-13 (+6) # Norway - 13 || 15-16 (-1) # Azerbaijan - 13 || 10-15 (-1) # San Marino - 0 || 2-46 (-44) ---- Group E 26 March 2017 * ARM 2-0 KAZ * MON 1-2 POL * ROM 2-2 DEN 10 June 2017 * KAZ 1-3 DEN * MON 3-0 ARM * POL 2-0 ROM 1 September 2017 * KAZ 1-1 MON * DEN 2-2 POL * ROM 4-1 ARM 4 September 2017 * ARM 1-0 DEN * MON 0-0 ROM * POL 5-0 KAZ 5 October 2017 * ARM 1-2 POL * MON 1-2 DEN * ROM 3-0 KAZ 8 October 2017 * KAZ 0-0 ARM * DEN 3-0 ROM * POL 1-1 MON Table * Poland - 24 || 24-10 (+14) * Denmark - 17 || 19-12 (+7) * Montenegro - 13 || 16-10 (+6) * Romania - 13 || 15-12 (+3) * Armenia - 10 || 9-18 (-9) * Kazakhstan - 4 || 5-25 (-20) Try this |} 2017 Africa Cup Venues Matches Matchday 1 *Gabon 2-0 Guinea Bissau *Burkina Faso 1-2 Cameroon *Algeria 3-1 Zimbabwe *Tunisia 1-1 Senegal *Ivory Coast 3-0 Togo *DR Congo 2-1 Morocco *Ghana 1-0 Uganda *Mali 1-2 Egypt Matchday 2 *Gabon 1-1 Burkina Faso *Cameroon 3-0 Guinea-Bissau *Algeria 0-0 Tunisia *Senegal 2-0 Zimbabwe *Ivory Coast 2-1 DR Congo *Morocco 4-1 Togo *Ghana 2-2 Mali *Egypt 2-0 Uganda Matchday 3 *Cameroon 1-1 Gabon *Guinea-Bissau 0-2 Burkina Faso *Senegal 2-3 Algeria *Zimbabwe 0-1 Tunisia *Morocco 0-2 Ivory Coast *Togo 0-4 DR Congo *Egypt 1-1 Ghana *Uganda 0-0 Mali Althist Map Game Turn 1965:5 *'Indonesia': 30 September, there is coup d'etat by the Communist Party --the coup is not attempted to the President--. Several generals are captured and killed. Luckily, the main target, General A.H. Nasution is survived from the coup. Jakarta is taken by the Communists rebels for three days. However, the Armed Forces, led by Suharto, is success to liberate Jakarta, and the leader of the communist rebels are captured. Since this incident, large-scale killings took place, which targeted the Communists and the Chinese ethnic. Our economy is dropped since this incident. Suharto gains power in Indonesia, and it seems President Sukarno will be resigned in the near future. 1966:0 *'Indonesia': We start to stop the mass killings to the Communists and Chinese by issued the document of , giving Suharto authority to take whatever measures he "deemed necessary" to restore order to the chaotic situation. After Suharto is given authority, our political position is changed from pro-communism to anti-communism. We ask Malaysia to end the Response Needed. We also would like to join again the United Nations after withdrawal on New Year's Day, 1965. Response Needed. (ARAB - ISRAELI WAR STUFF HERE) 1967:5 *'Indonesia': The conflict in Indonesia has been ended. Suharto is appointed as new president. Under Suharto reign (or "New Order"), we start to improve economy, by start industrialization, expanding land for agriculture, and develop program enterpreunership to people. We also continue build new infrastructure, roads in Java are upgraded, and we build new roads in Sumatra, Kalimantan, Sulawesi, and New Guinea to facilitate the transportation there, and connect rural area to cities. Indonesia also starts to strengthen the military, 2,000 troops are recruited this year. (Will add more later) Testing : 375 million and 750 million | familycolor = Indo-European | fam2 = | fam3 = | fam4 = | fam5 = | sign = | script = ( ) | nation = * * United Nations * European Union * * * * NATO * * * * * * }} | iso1 = en | iso2 = eng | iso3 = eng | lingua = 52-ABA | map = Anglospeak.png | mapcaption = | notice = IPA }} TheFutureofEuropes turn Turn 7 WIP Category:Sandbox